Kud Wafter
|English Name = Kud Wafter |Kanji Name = クドわふたー |Romaji Name = Kudo Wafutā |Genres = Drama, Romance|Publication Date = June 25 2010}}Kud Wafter (クドわふたー, Kudo Wafutā) is a spin-off of Little Busters!, expanding the scenario of the title character Kudryavka Noumi. It was released by Key, as an adult game for PC, in Japan, on June 25th, 2010. Recently, an all-ages edition was released. It has recently been revealed that an anime adaptation is being worked on. Description Kud Wafter is Key's eighth game, along with other titles such as Kanon, Air, and Clannad. The game was ported to the PlayStation Portable in May, 29, 2013. The story follows the lives of high school students Riki Naoe and his close friend Kudryavka Noumi, as they start to see more of each other in a romantic relationship. The gameplay in Kud Wafter follows a branching plot line which offers pre-determined scenarios with courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the title character Kudryavka, also known as "Kud" for short. The game is a spin-off of Key's earlier adult game Little Busters! Ecstasy, which itself is an expanded version of the original Little Busters! game rated for all ages. Kudryavka appears as a heroine in both Little Busters! and Ecstasy. Kud Wafter is an expansion of Kudryavka's story after the events of Ecstasy and is written by Chika Shirokiri. Na-Ga and Itaru Hinoue returned as co-art directors. The game ranked as the best-selling PC game sold in Japan for the time of its release. A manga adaptation illustrated by Bakutendō began serialization in the May 2010 issue of ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine. Gameplay Kud Wafter is a romance visual novel in which the player assumes the role of Riki Naoe. Its gameplay requires little player interaction as much of the game's duration is spent on reading the text that appears on the screen, which represents the story's narrative and dialogue. Every so often, the player will come to a point where he or she is given the chance to choose from multiple options; depending on the choice the player made, different scenes are seen in the game. Text progression pauses at these points until a choice is made. To view all plot lines in their entirety, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and make different choices. The game is split into two sections: "Wafter" and "After". On the first playthrough, only Wafter is available; after this is completed After becomes available. Both tell a similar story but in a different way; each has unique scenes and the ending is different for both sections. In the adult only version, Wafter contains a lot of sex scenes with sexual CGs; while After is more serious and has only a few sex scenes at the end. List of Releases *Original adult-only version, released on June 25, 2010. *Kud Wafter for Android, which is Kud Wafter released for android devices (released on January 31, 2013). This version is also only for adults. *Kud Wafter Aso BD; which is the blu-ray game version of Kud Wafter (released on March 29, 2013); adult only. *Kud Wafter Converted Edition, Kud Wafter ported to handheld devices. This is the all-ages version of the game. The game has been released on PSP (Playstation Portable) (released on May 09, 2013) and Playstation Vita (released on December 19, 2013). *Kud Wafter All-Ages, released June 28, 2013. This is Kud Wafter without the adult content. It also contains several new scenes and new CG's. Manga A manga illustrated by manga artist Bakutendō, titled Kud Wafter, began serialization in May 2010 issue of ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine."Kud Wafter" (in Japanese). Dengeki G's Magazine (ASCII Media Works) (May 2010) The first tankōbon volume of the manga was released on February 26, 2011, and as of January 26, 2013, four volumes have been released."クドわふたー(4) (Kud Wafter 4)" (in Japanese). ASCII Media Works. Retrieved February 1, 2013 Two volumes of a manga anthology titled Kud Wafter Comic Anthology were released by Ichijinsha between August and October 2010. An anthology of a collection of four-panel comic strips titled Kud Wafter 4-koma Maximum was released by Wedge Holdings in September 2010. Harvest published Kud Wafter Anthology Comic in November 2010. Taibundo released a manga anthology titled Kud Wafter as the first volume in their Earth Star Comics line in December 2010. Paradigm released a novel anthology titled Kud Wafter Anthology: It's Kud Wafter! in September 2010. Harvest published a novel anthology titled Kud Wafter Anthology Novel in November 2010. ASCII Media Works published an art book titled White Fairy: Kudryavka Noumi Photo Album on March 10, 2011. Related Videos Kud Wafter opening HD|Kud Wafter Opening Trivia *Kud and Riki have a daughter named Kaya Naoe at the end of the visual novel. See also * Little Busters! (Visual Novel) * Kud Wafter (Manga) *Official Site (All ages version) *Kud Wafter (Movie) References and Citations Category:Series Category:Games Category:Kud Wafter Category:All Pages